


Round and Round

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark sees the inside of Bruce's bedroom for the first time. It's not quite what he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

Clark feels a twinge of excitement as he walks down the corridor that leads to Bruce's bedroom. It's a silly feeling and he knows it, but this is... _special_.

They haven't been seeing each other for a very long time yet, and while they've been _together_ more than a few times already, it's always been at Clark's place, never here. Bruce maintains that it's more discreet for Batman to enter through Clark's bedroom window than for Clark - or Superman - to drop by the mansion.

But tonight Clark had a perfectly valid excuse to be here, and he's about to see the inside of Bruce's bedroom for the first time. Of course, he could have used his x-ray vision long ago and peeked, but that would have spoiled the surprise.

They're standing right by the door now, and Clark can't help but hold his breath for a moment. He's not really sure what he expects to see that's so special inside - it's just a bedroom, after all - but this is... _Bruce's_ bedroom. The El Dorado of bedrooms. At least, as far as Clark is concerned.

Bruce opens the door and as they walk inside, Clark's vision of utopia suddenly crumbles to the ground.

"That's your bed?" he asks in disbelief at the sight of the big round _thing_ that sits in the middle of the room. "Please don't tell me it rotates?"

"It can be made to," Bruce tells him, shrugging uncomfortably. In a slightly embarrassed tone, he adds, "It seemed like a good waste of money at the time..."

Clark walks closer to the bed, cocking his head to the side, examining the piece of furniture as though trying to make sense of something that couldn't possibly have any. "How can two people sleep in that thing without having their feet stick out at the end?" he asks, puzzled. "There's no way we could possibly lie side by side--"

"Of course not," Bruce says in a chuckle. "It's not meant for them to lie _side by side_."

"But then--?" Clark looks up at him, blinking in incomprehension. "How is it possible to sleep on that...thing?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce replies, "Spooning," in an amused tone.

"Spoo-- Oh. Oh!" Clark's eyes light up as he finally understands. "I could get used to that," he says, climbing onto the large round bed.

As he joins him, Bruce says, "See, I knew you'd come around..."

=> End.


End file.
